My Lovely Mochi Student
by FanboyRaka
Summary: C3: "Mianhae… membuatmu menunggu…" Namja mungil itu menoleh. Dan melihat sosok tinggi yang kini tengah mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan ekpresi bersalah.  'Buagh'/ Zhou Mi terkejut, tak mengira Henry akan memukulnya./ZhouRy/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't Mine**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"**My Lovely Mochi Student****"**

Created by Park Young Ha © 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

Alternate Universe

**Out of Characters**

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Pair 'Zhou Mi x Henry Lau'

Lil. Bite Romance

Two Shoot

**Edited by : Hero Comes Back**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Imperial Park malam di akhir bulan Maret.<p>

Saat berbondong-bondong warga sekitar tengah berada di sekitar danau yang mengelilingi _Imperial Park_, _namja_ itu justru tercenung di salah satu bangku di taman.

Wajah manis itu gelisah.

Terlihat dari gerak-gerak kecil yang dilakukan oleh tubuh porselen yag terbalut _t shirt _warna _soft blue_ itu.

Sesekali ia berdiri dan memandang ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di seberangnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali duduk dan menghela napas pelan. Entah sudah berapa kaleng soda yang di habiskanya. Tempat sampah yang tidak jauh darinya telah penuh dan meluap. Tentu bukan hanya karena sampah dari dirinya, masih ada sampah-sampah dari para pengunjung lain.

Namja berambut _red caramel _ itu semakin gelisah. Diketuk-ketukannya jemarinya bosan. Pandangan bola mata _caramel_-nya mulai memandang lagi orang-orang yang berada di depannya, tepat di seberang danau.

Seharusnya dia bisa ikut menikmati malam seperti orang-orang itu. Menggelar karpet di bawah pohon sakura dan menikmati bekal yang telah disiapkan dari rumah. Oh, sempurna sekali.

Sayangnya seseorang telah memaksanya untuk melewatkan malam, dan cukup memandang orang-orang itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu selama hampir satu jam lebih. Ah, tidak. Tapi lebih lama dari itu.

Dan sosok yang telah merampas malamnya itu sampai sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Che, _koala_ itu memang sepertinya hobi sekali membuatnya menunggu.

Tak pernah berubah.

Padahal _namja _itu bukan _Sleeping Beauty_, yang rela menunggu seratus tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari sosok yang benar-benar pangerannya.

Tapi, tetap saja, _namja_ itu rela menunggu. Karena ia yakin, sosok yang merebut malamnya adalah pangerannya.

Walau ia harus menunggu.

Sama seperti waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… _warna keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah merah _"

"Henry-_ah_! Cepat turun! Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

_Namja_ yang tengah membentangkan majalah remaja itu segera menutup majalahnya dengan gerakan malas.

"_Nde_. Sebentar!"

Henry meletakkan majalah itu di mejanya yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik warna putih.

Henry memandang majalah yang kini terletak di samping beker bentuk _koala _sekali lagi. Ramalannya bilang bahwa warna keberuntungannya adalah merah.

Aneh sekali.

Padahal _namja_ yang menyandang marga Lau itu, identik dengan putih.

Henry adalah _namja_ yang percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu yang menurut Ryeowook, _hyung_-nya, hal itu tidak penting dan sangat tidak akurat. Tapi, Ryeowook lebih suka mengalah setiap Henry membicarakan ramalan tersebut, karena Ryeowook paham, betapa keras kepalanya namja _mochi _itu.

"Henry-_ah_!"

Teriakan yang terdengar sekali lagi dari bawah membuat Henry tersadar. Ia mengelus sampul majalah itu pelan dan segera meraih tasnya yang tersampir di meja belajarnya.

Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar langkahnya menuruni tangga.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ryeowook begitu Henry sampai di meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Henry menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Diraihnya mangkok nasi mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa terlambat," ucap Ryeowook seraya mengambil tempat di depan _namja_ itu.

Henry mengabaikan kalimat Ryeowook, ia memilih beralih meraih potongan _salmon_ di depannya.

Disumpitnya nasi dan_ salmon_ dengan cepat.

"Ryeowook-"

"_Hyung_. Panggil aku 'Hyung," potong Ryeowook cepat. Ia masih menikmati makanannya.

"Hah, kenapa kau memaksa? Kau bahkan tidak jauh lebih tua dariku-Oh, baiklah, Ryeowook-_HYUNG_! Puas?" ucap Henry sarkastis. Ia memilih mengalah menyadari tatapan tajam Ryeowook.

"Bagus. Aku puas sekali. Bagaimanapun aku tetap _hyung_-mu," kata Ryeowook santai. "Jadi ada apa?"

Mata cokelat itu menatap sang _namja_ yang sekarang menikmati makannya dengan menunduk.

Lama.

Henry meletakkan mangkok nasinya dan membalas tatapan _hyung_-nya.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku biola merah?"

"Biola merah?" Ryeowook menatap Henry tak mengerti. "Bukankah kau sudah punya biola? Lagupula kenapa harus merah?"

Ryeowook tahu, warna kesukaan _namja_ itu adalah putih.

"Menurut ramalan, warna keberuntunganku saat ini adalah merah. Dan aku yakin kalau aku membeli biola merah, aku akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan percaya ramalan seperti itu. Lagipula apakah ramalan benar-benar bilang begitu? Setelah memainkan biola merah cintamu akan datang?"

"Ya… memang tidak seluruhnya sih." Henry mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bisa saja, 'kan?"

Ryeowook menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" desak Henry lagi.

Ryeowook menggeser mangkoknya dan kembali menatap _dongsaeng_-nya yang hanya terpaut empat tahun dengannya itu.

"Aku belum dapat gaji dari kerja _part time_-ku. Dengan kata lain, keuangan kita sedang tipis. Dan kau tahu, masih banyak kebutuhan-"

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu. Aku tahu, singkatnya kau tidak bisa membelikan biola itu," ucap Henry memotong kalimat Ryeowook.

"Pintar. Mungkin bulan depan. Atau beberapa bulan lagi. Lagupula kau tidak akan memakai biola itu di sekolah," sambung Ryeowook.

"Aku mengerti." Henry segera berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Aku berangkat dulu."

Ryeowook hanya mengelengkan kepalanya setelah kepergian namja _violist_ itu.

'Hah.'

Seandainya bukan _Appa_ Henry yang tak lain adalah _appa_ tirinya juga telah memintanya menjaga _namja_ itu, Ryeowook pasti sudah menolak tinggal dengan _namja_ keras kepala itu. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat polos, nyatanya ia tetap setan bagi , mau bagaimana kagi.

Lagipula dengan merawat Henry, Ryeowook bisa belajar lebih sabar.

Dan sebentar lagi tunangannya akan datang, dan mungkin hal itu bisa sedikit menghibur Ryeowook dari kepenatan tentang Henry.

Henry Lau adalah _namja_ enam belas tahun yang sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan _namja_ kecil berusia tiga belas tahun. Sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri baru berusia dua puluh tahun yang membuat Ryeowook sering terlibat perbedaan pendapat dengan _namja_ itu.

Dan parahnya lagi, Henry dikenal sebagai _namja_ pembuat onar.

Terlambat, bertengkar dengan _namja_ lain yang berujung pertengkaran fisik.

Entah sudah berapa kali surat dari sekolah yang Ryeowook terima. Namun Henry tak pernah berubah. _Namja_ itu seolah punya seribu alasan untuk membuatnya terbebas dari masalahnya. Dan beribu rayuan untuk membuat Ryeowook menahan keinginannya memberitahukan hal itu pada Tuan Lau.

Entah mantera apa yang Henry gunakan.

Orang yang pertama melihat _namja_ itu pasti akan tertipu dengan sikap dan tatapan polosnya. Karena Ryeowook yang telah tinggal lama dan paham sifat _namja_ itu pun masih sering tertipu dengan _namja_ pemain biola handal itu.

Dan lagi, apa pula kali ini?

Biola merah?

Bagaimana mungkin Henry meminta benda semahal itu hanya untuk menuruti ramalan konyolnya…

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas berkali-kali.

Ia bisa saja meminta uang pada _appa-_nya, Tuan Lau.

Tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti?

Henry hidup dengan Ryeowook agar _namja_ itu belajar hidup sederhana.

Hah…

Ryeowook memilih bangkit dan mulai membereskan mangkok-magkok di meja.

Soal itu pasti bisa dipikir nanti.

Ryeowook tahu, Henry pasti tidak akan terlalu menginginkan biola itu sekarang.

Yang harus dipikirkannya adalah kabar tunangannya.

Ia harus memastikan sang kekasih sampai ke Korea dengan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berkali-kali Henry mengumpat kesal sambil menendang-nendang kaleng soda di kakinya.

_Namja_ itu terlihat sangat kesal.

Untung jalanan itu sepi, sehingga hanya tembok-tembok dan jalanan yang mendengar omelan _namja_ itu.

Tak ayal, sesekali tembok dan jalanan menjadi korban dari keganasan kaki _namja_ itu.

"Ryeowook _babbo_!"

'Duag!"

Henry menendang kaleng itu dan tepat mengenai satu mobil yang melintas.

"Citt!"

"Byurr!"

Sesaat Henry terdiam seolah terhipnotis.

Sebuah mobil sedan merah berhenti di depannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi perhatiannya.

Seragamnya.

Ya, seragam _namja_ itu kini basah oleh air yang dihadiahkan mobil di depannya.

Henry menggeratakkan giginya.

Sungguh, tidak tahu situasi sekali mobil di depannya. Memancing naga yang sedang marah. Apa itu artinya Henry naga?

Lupakan.

Yang pasti Henry kini sedang beranjak menuju tempat si pengendara mobil berada.

_Namja_ itu bersiap menumpahkan curhatannya sampai akhirnya.

"Maaf, Nona! Aku buru-buru!"

Sebuah suara merdu terdengar di barengi sesosok kepala merah yang muncul di balik kaca jendela yang terbuka.

Henry belum sempat menumpahkan amarahnya ketika mobil itu kembali memacu gasnya, meninggalkan Henry yang kini terbengong dengan wajah memerah.

Yang Henry ingat hanya rambut merahnya, mobilnya dan _what the_- dia tadi memanggil Henry dengan 'Nona!'.

Che benar-benar orang kurang ajar.

Bahkan wajahnya pun tidak Henry lihat.

_Hell no_!

Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Seragam yang basah lebih penting bagi _namja_ itu.

"_Babbo_!" teriak Henry keras.

**.**

**.**

Henry baru saja sampai di depan gerbang _Elf Senior High School_ ketika sadar bahwa ada empat orang manusia yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya pagi ini.

Seorang yang tengah menyandarkan diri di gerbang, sosok berambut _ebony_, Kangin, Ketua Kemanan OSIS. Di sisinya ada Hangeng, Siwon, dan Heechul. Anggota Seksi Keamanan OSIS. Henry menghela napas pelan. Berkali-kali ia telah menghadapi empat orang ini.

Dan _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik sekarang.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Henry?" bisik _namja_ berambut _ebony_ itu berbahaya.

"Tidak akan seandainya kalian membiarkanku masuk dan tidak menghalangiku," jawab Henry tenang.

"Jelas-jelas kau terlambat," ucap _namja_ dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi, Siwon.

"Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku masuk." Henry mencoba sabar.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, dan…"

'Tretttttt!'

Bel mulai berbunyi diiringi suara siswa yang mulai berlarian memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Ck, sial!" umpat Henry pelan. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku terlambat!"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau melawan?" tantang Kangin lagi.

"Hei, _Babbo_! Kalian yang mencari masalah denganku! Kalian menghalangi jalanku!" teriak Henry mulai emosi.

"Wah, berani sekali _namja_ tukang buat onar ini menyebut kita _Babbo_, Young Woon." Heechul melirik Kangin yang kini mulai bergerak maju.

'Buag!'

Henry menjatuhkan tinjunya pada sosok Kangin yang langsung tertunduk kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan _namja_ gila!" teriak Heechul keras.

"Kepung dia!" ucap Kangin.

Henry menatap dua orang anak yang kini mengepungnya.

Kangin ada di belakangnya, Heechul di depannya.

Heechul mulai maju seraya mengarahkan tinjunya pada sosok Henry yang segera memasang kuda-kuda.

'Buag!"

Henry memilih melakukan tendangan memutar dan mengenai perut Kangin yang kini terhuyung karena tidak siap menerima serangan dari Henry.

Sementara Heechul yang kehilangan sasaran mulai oleng dan tersuruk ke depan.

"_Babbo_!"

Kangin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk maju dan melancarkan tinju.

Tinju itu belum sampai menyentuh tubuh Henry, ketika tubuh melakukan gerakan matrik dan menangkap tangan Kangin serta memelintirnya.

Henry menekuk tangan itu dan menendang bagian belakang lutut Kangin, membuat Kangin jatuh dengan posisi berlutut.

Henry melepaskan tubuh _namja_ itu yang kini mengikuti jejak Heechul, tersuruk mencium tanah.

Dalam sekejap tubuh kedua _namja_ itu babak belur. Sementara Hangeng dan Siwon yang telah hafal dengan kejadian yang berlangsung hampir setiap pagi itu hanya berdiri tenang.

"Kalian OSIS tapi kelakuan kalian tak ubahnya seperti preman!" ejek Henry sinis.

"Sialan!" umpat Kangin kesal.

Henry tersenyum sinis menatap Hangen dan Siwon yang kini hanya bisa membalas tatapannya tajam.

Di usapnya debu yang mulai membandel mempel di bajunya yang mulai kering. Walau noda-noda kecokelatan masih terlihat jelas di atas blazer merah _namja_ itu. Henry ingin segera berlalu dari orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"Henry-_ah_, tunggu!"

Skak mat.

Henry mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh dari wajah _aegyo_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terlambat, berkelahi, dan memukuli anak-anak OSIS. Apa maksud dari perbuatanmu itu, Henry-_ah_?"

Suara Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ yang menggelegar seolah tak berpengaruh bagi _namja_ itu. Ia tetap menunduk seraya memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"Henry-_ah_?" panggil Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ keras.

Henry masih terdiam.

Percuma menjelaskan pada _songsaengnim_ -nya itu, yang pasti tidak akan mengerti.

Pandangannya justru beralih pada pot bunga kecil di jendela Sungmin-_songsaengnim_.

Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ menghela napas pelan.

"Mungkin kali ini kami akan minta orang tuamu ke sini, Henry-_ah_."

Deg.

"_Mwo_…?" kali ini Henry memberi perhatian penuh pada _songsaengnim_ nya itu.

Memberitahu orang tuanya? Yang benar saja!

"Kami lelah memberi hukuman padamu," ucap Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ tegas.

"_Jebal_, _Songsaengnim,_" pinta Henry memelas.

Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ menatap _namja_ itu dan menggeleng. Tangannya bergerak membuka _laptop_ yang ada di mejanya..

"Aku siap dihukum apa pun. Tapi tolong jangan kirim surat untuk orang tuaku."

"Sudah terlambat, Henry-_ah_!"

"Anda memang tidak mengerti!" ucap Henry akhirnya.

Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ menatap Henry heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mau cerita?"

"_Jebal_…"

"_Aniyo_!" Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ menjawab tegas seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik.

"Tunggu, Sungmin-_songsaengnim_."

Henry dan Sungmin-_songsaengnim_ menoleh.

Dan Henry memicingkan matanya melihat sosok tampan berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Zhou Mi-_ songsaengnim_?" sapa Sungmin-_songsaengnim._

Zhou Mi tersenyum dan mengabaikan Henry yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Serahkan saja anak ini padaku…" ucap sosok bernama Zhou Mi itu tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Henry Lau, kelas 2.3, benar?" Zhou Mi membaca arsip di mejanya.

"Sering terlambat dan bermasalah dengan bagian Keamanan OSIS. Berkali-kali bolos dalam pelajaran Matematika."

"Tunggu, _Songsaengnim_. Bisakah kau loncati saja bagian itu."

"Aku belum selesai, Henry Lau. Kau bahkan juga menendang kaleng yang mengenai mobil _songsaengnim_-mu-."

"Tu-tunggu! Kaleng?"

"Ya. Kau tidak lupa soal kaleng tadi pagi, 'kan?" Zhou Mi tersenyum mencurigakan menatap _namja_ di depannya, yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Tenang saja, hukumanku tidak akan menyakitkan, Henly-_ah_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter<strong>

"Aku tahu kau menikmati hukumanmu, Henly-ah."

"K-kau menakutkan. Menjauhlah dariku!"

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menolakku?"

"…"

"Apa karena aku pendek?"

"…"

"Apa karena pipiku seperti mochi?"

"…"

"Apa karena aku tukang buat onar?"

"…"

"Lalu, apa? Apa karena aku siswamu?"

"…"

"Jawablah, _Songsaengnim_!"

"_Aniyo_. Tapi karena aku sudah…"

.

.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu ya, Zhou Mi-_songsaengnim_ 'kan sudah bertunangan…"

.

.

"Tolong… jauhi dia. Dan kumohon, jangan sampai dia tahu."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

"Kau berkhianat! Aku ingin pergi dari sini!"

"Henry! Tunggu!"

"Sudahlah! Padahal kau tahu aku menyukainya!"

.

.

"Dia telah pergi tadi… dengan pesawat paling pagi."

"Apakah itu artinya aku terlambat?"

"Mungkin…"

.

.

.

"Karena hari itu, ramalan berkata warna keberuntunganku adalah merah. Dan mobilmu merah. Bahkan rambutmu juga merah. Karena itu, aku menetapkan merah sebagai warna favoritku…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Annyeong ^^

Akhirnya saya bawa ZhouRy juga tapi bukan Side Story dari BOYC. Side Story dari BOYC tetap akan saya _publish_ Sabtu nanti bersamaan dengan _chapter_ terakhir dari ff ini.

**Warm regards,**

Yong Ha


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't Mine**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> Special thanks:<strong>

The | Park Hyo Ra | oryzasativa | Shin EunSub | ame chocho Shawol

Meong | Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung | kangkyumi | NervaFS | Lee HyoJoon

Kim min ra | winter boy | chole kyumin | Cloud1124 | LabuManis

park soohee | Viivii-ken | Kim Min Lee | Fu

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**My Lovely Mochi Student****"**

Created by Park Young Ha © 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

Alternate Universe

**Out of Characters**

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Pair 'Zhou Mi x Henry Lau'

Lil. Bite Romance

**Alur ngebut!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>"Henry Lau, kelas 2.3, benar?" Zhou Mi membaca arsip di mejanya.<p>

"Sering terlambat dan bermasalah dengan bagian Keamanan OSIS. Berkali-kali bolos dalam pelajaran Matematika."

"Tunggu, _Songsaengnim_. Bisakah kau loncati saja bagian itu."

"Aku belum selesai, Henry Lau. Kau bahkan juga menendang kaleng yang mengenai mobil _songsaengnim_-mu-."

"Tu-tunggu! Kaleng?"

"Ya. Kau tidak lupa soal kaleng tadi pagi, 'kan?" Zhou Mi tersenyum mencurigakan menatap _namja_ di depannya, yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Tenang saja, hukumanku tidak akan menyakitkan, Henly-_ah_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah Henry Lau sekarang berada.

Sebuah ruangan yang dibencinya dan dengan setumpuk soal dari mata pelajaran yang sangat, sangat, dan teramat sangat dibencinya. Yaitu, Matematika! Benar sekali, Matematika. Oh ayolah haruskah pelajaran menyebalkan itu ditulis kembali lengkap dengan _capslock_ dan _**bold**_?

Dan bukan hanya kedua hal itu saja yang membuat seorang Henry Lau nyaris gila. Sang tersangka*?* penggagas hukuman ini tengah duduk sedekat mungkin dengannya dengan tingkah seduktif yang membuat berdiri bulu kuduk seorang Henry.

"Aku tahu kau menikmati hukumanmu, Henly-_ah_," kata-kata Zhou Mi yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah tepat di telinganya, sontak membuat Henry bergidik.

"K-kau menakutkan. Menjauhlah dariku!" Henry berdiri seraya menunjuk dengan sangat sopan –versi Henry tentu saja– tepat di depan muka Zhou Mi.

Dan Zhou Mi pun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah _namja_ mungil itu.

"Kau itu unik sekali, Henly. Menghadapi para regu Keamanan OSIS saja terlihat berani, tapi kenapa sedikit godaanku kau ketakutan begitu, hm?"

"Itu berbeda, _Seonsaengnim_!" elak Henry keras. Dia duduk kembali setelah dirasanya _koala_ tinggi di sampingnya mulai jinak*?*.

"Hahaha sudahlah aku bosan. Kemasi bukumu. Ayo pulang," ajak Zhou Mi setelah tawanya reda.

"_Mwo? Jinjja_?" tanya Henry tak percaya. Dalam pandangannya sang koala mendadak menjadi pangeran berambut merah yang mempesona. Tentu saja. Karena Zhou Mi mengajaknya pulang yang itu artinya ia sudah bebas dari tugas Mate-**mati-**ka ini.

"Dan kerjakan tugasmu di rumah. Kumpulkan besok!"

Senyum mendadak hilang dari wajah Henry, plus berbonus Zhou Mi yang kini menjelma menjadi koala lagi.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Zhou Mi heran dengan pandangan kesal Henry. "Aku terlalu ganteng, _eoh_?"

Henry berlagak muntah mendengar kenarsisan akut sang _Seonsaengnim_. Diraihnya tasnya dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tunggu, Mochi!"

Henry yang merasa 'Mochi' adalah _nick name_ kebanggaannya yang lain selain 'Violin prince' berhenti dan menoleh menatap Zhou Mi. Ia belum sempat bertanya 'ada apa', saat mendadak Zhou Mi berjalan ke arahnya dan mengamit tangannya lembut.

"Ayo kita makan dulu. Aku yang traktir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? _Waeyo_?" Zhou Mi menghentikan makannya dan menatap _hazel namja_ itu yang kini tertahan padanya.

"Eh? Ngg ti–tidak apa-apa, _Seonsaengnim_," ucap Henry gugup. Wajah _chubby_ itu menunduk, menyembunyikan roman mukanya yang memerah.

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah _namja_ di depannya.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Zhou Mi lembut. "Henly-_ah_?"

Henry mengangkat wajahnya, dan _hazel _itu segera bersiborok dengan _onyx_ Zhou Mi.

"_A-aniyo_. Hanya saja…"

"_Nde_…?"

"Warna rambutmu merah."

'Tek'

Zhou Mi meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap Henry bingung. Zhou Mi merasa heran dengan kata-kata _namja_ tukang bikin onar yang nyatanya kini terlihat malu-malu dan sangaaaatttt _innocent_ di depannya.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya saja… ahaha lupakan." Henry tertawa seraya mengoyangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dan memilih melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Mumpung gratis, pikir _namja _itu jahil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rambutnya merah dan mobilnya pun merah. Apa ini artinya guru koala itu cinta sejatiku?" Henry yang sedang berhadapan dengan soal Matematika yang belum selesai justru memilih melamun membayangkan guru Matematika berambut merah nan tinggi itu. Tangannya tak bisa diam menggerakkan lampu belajar di atas mejanya ssambil berpikir keras.

"Ah, Henry _pabbo_! Kenapa aku tidak memastikannya saja. Kelihantannya guru itu juga menyukaiku," pikir Henry yang ternyata mengungkap kenyataan bahwa **_namja _itu tidak kalah narsis** dengan gurunya sendiri. Ckck, _poor_ Henry.

"Besok aku harus menyatakan cinta, jangan sampai aku kehilangan cinta sejatiku itu. Henry Lau, _hwaiting_!" Henry berteriak seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri untuk hal bodoh yang akan dilakukannya besok. Tak dihiraukannya Ryeowook yang berteriak-teriak dari bawah menyuruhnya makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali?" Ryeowook mentap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Tangannya sibuk menata piring di meja makan.

"Tentu saja! Karena hari ini ramalan berkata benar untukku!"

"Ramalan bodoh itu. Semua hanya kebetulan!"

"Yah. Aku benar-benar bertemu dengan calon cinta sejatiku. Kau yang tidak suka hal seperti itu mana mengerti!" Henry menujukkan garpunya ke arah Ryeowook yang segera di tepis _namja_ yang sama-sama bertubuh mungil itu halus.

"Ck, tidak sopan!" Ryeowook kini duduk dan menatap Henry serius. "Aku besok ada urusan dan mungkin pulang agak sore. Kau juga ada les biola, 'kan?"

"_Wae_?" Henry menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kini giliran Ryeowook yang menampilkan senyum sumringah di wajah imut khas seorang uke*?* itu.

"Tunanganku datang ke Seoul. Dan aku harus menemuinya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hari berikutnya._

Henry menunduk tak berani menatap sosok tinggi di depannya yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit di tebak. Dan ruang kelas Matematika yang ia pilih untuk menyatakan cinta mendadak menjadi terasa dingin. Ya seorang Henry Lau baru saja menyatakan cinta pada _seonsaengnim_-nya, pada seorang _namja_, dan lebh dramatis lagi baru di kenalnya sehari! Oh, mimpi indah apa Ryeowook*?* semalam.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya Henry lirih. Ya, ia baru saja ditolak oleh Zhou Mi, yang tentu saja hal itu sudah bisa dipastikan.

"…"

"Apa karena aku pendek?"

"…"

"Apa karena pipiku seperti mochi?" pertanyaan Henry mulai melantur.

"…"

"Apa karena aku tukang buat onar?" Kau benar sekali Mochi. Mana mau para _yeoja_ dengan _namja_ tukang bikin onar. Apalagi dengan para _namja_, jelas mereka akan menolak sosok yang bisa saja menyerang mereka saat tidur. Salahkan wajahmu yang seperti _uke_ namun kelakuan seperti _badas seme_ itu!

"…"

"Lalu, apa? Apa karena aku siswamu?"

"…"

"Jawablah, _Songsaengnim_!" Henry mulai tak sabar, saat Zhou Mi masih saja terdiam dengan tatapannya yang –di mata Henry – sangat mesum. Walau entah kenapa _namja_ itu sangat menginginkannya. Karena ramalan aneh? Oh mungkin saja!

"_Aniyo_. Tapi karena aku sudah…" ragu-ragu sekali Zhou Mi mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tahu." Henry mengangguk mengerti atau lebih tepat dikatakan sok tahu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengerti apa yang bahkan belum dikatakan Zhou Mi. "Aku pergi dulu…"

Diseretnya kakinya menjauh dari Zhou Mi yang masih bertahan tak beranjak di ruangan.

"Kau marah, Mochi?" tanya Zhou Mi tiba-tiba.

Henry menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menoleh ke arah Zhou Mi seraya tersenyum lembut.

"_Aniyo, Seonsaengnim_. Aku hanya memastikan kok, apa benar apa yang dikatakan ramalan itu. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menembakmu."

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa itu artinya kau tidak sungguh-sungguh…" Zhou Mi menelan ludah, "menyukaiku…?"

Henry terdiam. Satu pertanyaan yang tak pernah terpkir olehnya mendadak melintas di kepalanya. Benarkah ia menyatakan cinta pada Zhou Mi hanya karena ramalan dan bukan karena ia… benar-benar menyukai Zhou Mi? Cinta pada pandangan pertama…?

"_Naege mollayo, Seonsaengnim_…"

Dilanjutkannya langkah meninggalkan Zhou Mi yang kini menampilkan satu gurat kecewa. Kedatangannya ke sini yang memang untuk menemui sang tunangan kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Dan kenapa ia juga harus merasa kecewa telah menolak 'cinta coba-coba' seorang Henry Lau?

"Hfftt!" Zhou Mi meremas surai merahnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Henry menggesek biolanya dengan sedikit gerakan asal-asalan, yang anehnya tetap terdengar indah. Mau tak mau apa yang terjadi barusan mempengaruhi _mood_-nya.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu ya, Zhou Mi-_songsaengnim_ 'kan sudah bertunangan…"

Deg.

Terdengar sebuah suara yang tertangkap di telinga _namja_ yang membiarkan pintu di ruangan kedap suara itu terbuka. Mata Henry memicing dan melihat dua orang _yeoja_ yang tengah bersandar di sisi pintu. Mereka seolah mengabaikan Henry yang masih ada di dalam ruangan.

"Hah. Aku heran siapa _yeoja_ yang beruntung mendapatkannya, padahal dia sangat tampan." Respon _yeoja_ kedua.

Henry mendelik tidak suka. Jadi ini alasan Zhou Mi menolaknya. Itu karena Zhou Mi sudah… bertunangan.

Merasa tidak ingin mendengar lebih dari ini. Henry segera meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Tak dihiraukannya _yeoja_ yang kini menatap tingkahnya heran. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah.

Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul-mukulkan biola kesayangannya sepanjang jalan, membuat _namja_ itu seakin mempercepat langkahnya. Menepis jauh-jauh perasaan aneh yang terus-terusan mendesak dalam hatinya.

'Huh ramalan bodoh!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Wow, ini hal besar. Soerang Henry Lau mengatakan bahwa ramalan itu bodoh! Dan wajah cemberut yang justru membuat pipinya semakin _chubby_ itu berlanjut sampai di rumahnya yang ditinggalinya dengan Ryeowook.

Lampu ruang tengah sudah menyala.

Itu artinya Ryeowook sudah pulang. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian utama Henry. Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan merah yang sangat dikenalnya.

Diam-diam Henry mulai memasuki rumah. Dan mata sipitnya memang menemukan sosok Zhou Mi yang kini sedang duduk dengan Ryeowook. Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Dan sepenggal percakapan mereka yang tertangkap telinganya membuat Henry terpaku, tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri...

"Tolong… jauhi dia. Dan kumohon, jangan sampai dia tahu."

"Aku mengerti, Wookie…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Super Junior isn't Mine**

**.**

**.**

Diam-diam Henry mulai memasuki rumah. Dan mata sipitnya memang menemukan sosok Zhou Mi yang kini sedang duduk denga Ryeowook. Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Dan sepenggal percakapan mereka yang tertangkap telinganya membuat Henry terpaku, tak bergerak.

"Tolong… jauhi dia. Dan kumohon, jangan sampai dia tahu."

"Aku mengerti, Wookie…"

.

.

.

"Kau berkhianat! Aku ingin pergi dari sini!"

"Henry! Tunggu!"

"Sudahlah! Padahal kau tahu aku menyukainya!"

.

.

"Dia telah pergi tadi… dengan pesawat paling pagi."

"Apakah itu artinya aku terlambat?"

"Mungkin…"

.

.

.

"**My Lovely Mochi Student****"**

Created by Park Young Ha © 2012

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong>

Alternate Universe

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love

Pair 'Zhou Mi x Henry Lau'

Lil. Bite Romance

Alur ngebut!

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dua minggu kemudian…<strong>_

Henry terlihat turun dari taksi dan menuju sebuah rumah di mana ia sebelumnya bertempat tinggal. _Namja_ mungil itu memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kembali ke Korea pada sang kakak, —Ryeowook.

Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara ia berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup. Tak ada siapapun di ruang tamu.

Setelah melempar tasnya di sofa, Henry bergegas menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Sekilas ia mendegar suara-suara dari taman kecil di belakang rumah mereka.

Benar saja. Terlihat dua orang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri memandang kolam kecil di tengah taman.

"Hyung?" panggil Henry pelan.

Dua orang _namja_ itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata _namja_ itu mengerjap lucu. Di taman belakang rumah mereka, ia menemukan Ryeowook tengah bersama seorang _namja_ dengan wajah _aegyo_.

"Mochi!" teriak Ryeowook keras. Dia segera berjalan setengah berlari untuk memeluk sang _dongsaeng_ yang sangat dirindukannya. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kau pulang hari ini? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

Henry menggeleng. "_Appa_ yang mengusirku," ucapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ryeowook tertawa lebar.

"Siapa suruh kau pergi ke luar negeri sendirian. Mentang-mentang dengan mudah mengurus _passport_."

"Di sana aku hanya melewati dua minggu yang menyebalkan dengan omelan _appa_."

"Hahaha daripada itu. Ada yang ingin kukenalkan."

"_Nugu_?"

Ryeowook beralih menatap namja di belakang mereka. "Nah, Mochi perkenalkan, ini adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah tunanganku yang berasal dari Jepang. Kurasa _appa_ sudah memberitahumu soal ini."

Henry menunduk membenarkan. "_Ne_."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tersenyum melihat _namja_ mungil itu.

"Seharusnya saat itu kau dengarkan dulu ceritaku," ucap Ryeowook lembut seraya mengelus kepala sang _dongsaeng_. "Zhou Mi adalah _namja_ yang akan ditunangkan denganmu. Tapi aku memang kurang setuju karena kau masih sekolah. Karena itu aku memintanya menjauhimu. Dan karena kebetulan tunanganku juga akan datang ke sini. Jadilah salah paham ini."

"_Mianhae_…"

"_Gwaenchana_. Jadi sekarang sudah jelas, _ne_? Aku dan Zhou Mi tidak ada apa-apa."

Henry mengangguk kuat.

"Sekarang kau masih punya satu tugas lagi," ucap Ryeowook jahil.

"_Mworago_?" Henry tak mengerti.

"Kau harus ke taman menemui seseorang dan menjelaskan tentang kebodohanmu, Henry Lau…"

.

.

.

.

.

Imperial Park malam di akhir bulan Maret.

Saat berbondong-bondong warga sekitar tengah berada di sekitar danau yang mengelilingi _Imperial Park_, _namja_ itu justru tercenung di salah satu bangku di taman.

Wajah manis itu gelisah.

Terlihat dari gerak-gerak kecil yang dilakukan oleh tubuh porselen yag terbalut _t shirt _warna _soft blue_ itu.

Sesekali ia berdiri dan memandang ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di seberangnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali duduk dan menghela napas pelan. Entah sudah berapa kaleng soda yang di habiskanya. Tempat sampah yang tidak jauh darinya telah penuh dan meluap. Tentu bukan hanya karena sampah dari dirinya, masih ada sampah-sampah dari para pengunjung lain.

Namja berambut _red caramel _ itu semakin gelisah. Diketuk-ketukannya jemarinya bosan. Pandangan bola mata _caramel_-nya mulai memandang lagi orang-orang yang berada di depannya, tepat di seberang danau.

Seharusnya dia bisa ikut menikmati malam seperti orang-orang itu. Menggelar karpet di bawah pohon sakura dan menikmati bekal yang telah disiapkan dari rumah. Oh, sempurna sekali.

Sayangnya seseorang telah memaksanya untuk melewatkan malam, dan cukup memandang orang-orang itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu selama hampir satu jam lebih. Ah, tidak. Tapi lebih lama dari itu.

Dan sosok yang telah merampas malamnya itu sampai sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Che, _koala_ itu memang sepertinya hobi sekali membuatnya menunggu.

Tak pernah berubah.

Padahal _namja _itu bukan _Sleeping Beauty_, yang rela menunggu seratus tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari sosok yang benar-benar pangerannya.

Tapi, tetap saja, _namja_ itu rela menunggu. Karena ia yakin, sosok yang merebut malamnya adalah pangerannya.

Walau ia harus menunggu.

Sama seperti waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mianhae_… membuatmu menunggu…"

_Namja_ mungil itu menoleh. Dan melihat sosok tinggi yang kini tengah mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan ekpresi bersalah.

'Buagh'

Zhou Mi terkejut, tak mengira Henry akan memukulnya.

"_Aigo_~! Kenapa kau memukulku, Mochi?"

Kalimat Zhou Mi terhenti oleh pelukan Henry yang tiba-tiba.

"_Babbo, babbo, babbo! Gege babbo_!" ucap Henry keras.

Zhou Mi tersenyum lembut, "_Mianhae_, Mochi..."

"_Saranghae, Sonsaengnim. Jeongmal sarangha_e—"

Zhou Mi memotong kata-kata Henry, disentuhnya bibir Henry pelan,

"Ssttt, aku tahu."

Zhou Mi memeluk tubuh mungil itu lebih erat.

Wajah Zhou Mi mendekat, Henry memejamkan mata saat kecupan Zhou Mi berlabuh di kelopak yang menutup _caramel_-nya dan perlahan menelusur ke bibirnya.

Seluruh tubuh Henry seakan bergetar, keindahan terasa menyayat hikmat, menelusur ke seluruh penjuru lewat jalan urat nadi dan darah.

Kehangatan yang menyatukan dua jasad. Terbenam di antara saliva yang bercampur.

Lama terasa sebentar saat kecupan lembut itu berakhir.

Napas mereka beradu, hangat dan lembut.

"_Saranghae_ Mochi-_chagi_."

"Karena hari itu, ramalan berkata warna keberuntunganku adalah merah. Dan mobilmu merah. Bahkan rambutmu juga merah. Karena itu, aku menetapkan merah sebagai warna favoritku… _Nado. Nado saranghae, Sonsaengnim_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Dua _namja_ itu tengah berbincang akrab. Layaknya dua teman lama yang memang sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"Jadi, kedatanganmu ke sini atas perintah _appa_?" _Namja_ pertama, Ryewook membuka suara.

Di depannya Zhou Mi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat. Henry masih sekolah. Bagaimana kalu dia tahu sudah bertunangan dengan _namja_ mesum sepertimu."

"_Yah_! Aku tidak mesum. Lagipula Henry juga menyukaiku."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Ryeowook menyangsikan kata-kata _namja_ itu.

"Tentu saja. Tuan Lau memberitahuku bahwa Henry adalah _namja_ yang percaya hal-hal semacam ramalan. Karena itu aku sengaja mengecat rambutku sebelum ke sini. Dan—!"

"—membeli mobil baru," sambung Ryeowook seraya tertawa geli.

"Hahaha. Daripada itu kudengar tunanganmu juga akan datang ke Korea, _ne_?" Zhou Mi menatap _namja_ pintar memasak di depannya.

"_Ne_."

"_Daebak_, dua kakak adik yang sudah bertunangan." Zhou Mi menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa.

"Tapi apa kau juga menyukai Henry?" tanya Ryeowook kembali ke topik semula.

"Tentu saja. Aku sama dengannya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Henry Lau itu… _namja_ yang sangat menarik."

Ryeowook menghela napas.

"Tapi boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Tolong… jauhi dia. Dan kumohon, jangan sampai dia tahu."

"Aku mengerti, Wookie…" Zhou Mi tersenyum.

"Aku ingin dia fokus dengan pelajarannya dulu. Jangan sampai Henry tahu bahwa _sonsaengnim_-nya adalah tunangannya, _arra_?"

"_Arraseo_…"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Thanks<strong>

ame chocho Shawol | Park Hyo Ra | YuyaLoveSungmin | Kim Min Lee

kevin is the baka mendokusai | Denia Mochi chubby | Koala Merah

Hero Comes Back | ShawoElf | ShawoElf | ninamum itha

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Demi apa, Readerdeul! Mianhae kalau chapter terakhir ini sangat mengecewakan. File yang saya ketik hilang! Dan ini saya nulis hanya sebentar karena saya sudah janji mau _publish_ sekarang. _Jeongmal mianhae_.

*deep bows"

Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae. :(

Scene yang terasa ilang atau rush akan saya ganti dalam bentuk Side Story nanti. :)

Dan untuk Sungmin yang ada dua, anggap saja beda orang dengan nama sama. Mau saya ganti, tapi saya sangat suka MinWook. LoL

**Warm hugs,**

Yong Ha


End file.
